How Friends Can Become Enemies
by maylea
Summary: A Jin/Julia or a Jin/Xiaoyu? Read to find out... No character bashing, I promise! Not a lemon either. R&R! *NEWS FLASH! Chapter 3's uploaded! PLEASE check it out!*
1. The Beginning

****

How Friends Become Enemies

By: Michelle

Author's Note: A fic on Jin, Julia, and Xiaoyu. Is it Jin/Julia or a Jin/Xiaoyu? Read to find out. This doesn't contain statements and sentences, which will bash either one of the characters.

Disclaimer: I never even owned Tekken!!!

****

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Jin Kazama closed his eyes; standing firmly on the ground he was on, thinking about his mother, Jun Kazama. _Where did she go? _Jin thought, _Why did the Ogre take her away from me? She was my life, my soul. _Jin reflected on the past memories he's had with Jun. Jin opened his eyes and breathed a sigh. He then started practicing his fighting moves. He had learned how to express his grief and anger through his fighting... Though he never fought anyone... Not yet.

_Dad... Kazuya... Mishima... he was no help at all... Why did he abandon me? Us? Mom and I? Why did he make me a burden? _Jin thought, closing his eyes once more. _Dad... Mom... The Toshin... Why is this happening? _Jin opened his eyes suddenly. Somebody had disturbed him. But what? An uncomfortably dark force that had entered the room stopped him from reflecting on such memories. Jin turned. N_othing there... But what happened? _He thought. But there was this illness in the pit of his stomach that was telling him someone or something was within the room, making him stop thinking, stop breathing, stop seeing and hearing...everything. _What happened? _He thought once more.

~O~

Jin went outside for fresh forest air. Nobody, not one, knew where he lived. He lived alone near forests and an ocean. He needn't anyone. He wanted to be alone. He didn't have a telephone, a cellular phone, or any communication tool in his house. He refused to see someone. Jin has been like this since the day Jun died. He left home and built himself the house, hidden in a thick forest and an undiscovered ocean. So far, he took care of himself, following the care his mother had bestowed onto him, eating nothing but a can of beef he had brought with him when he left home. It had been a week.

_Go to the city, _a voice told Jin while glancing at the ocean. _Go to the city! _The voice urged. Jin widened his eyes and ran back into the house. He can't stand this feeling anymore... He changed into the clothes he wore when Jun was still alive. He was visiting Tokyo.

~O~

Julia Chang waved good-bye to her grandmother. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself!" she called to her grandmother. "Please do!" The woman called back at her grandchild. Julia nodded, running towards the American Airport's direction. "Please do so..." the woman sighed. 

Julia Chang was a very good-natured and obedient girl to those who knew her. She had set out to find her mother, Michelle Chang, who had gone to Tokyo, Japan and didn't come back. Michelle's quest was to see Heihachi Mishima for questions, and after months, the fighter didn't come back to Arizona. That was why Julia, Michelle's child, was entering the Tekken 3 Tournament... That's all it was about. 

_Take care, Grandma... I'll be taking care of myself, don't worry. _Julia thought, _I'm going to miss you... I'll bring Mother back... I promise! After all those months of solid training, I am ready... I'll try winning, _Julia promised herself. _Once I get off this plane, I'm gonna start finding you, Mother... Don't lose hope, I will be there... _"This is your Captain speaking," the captain of the plane started, "Fasten your seatbelts. We'll be leaving in a few moments," Julia sighed and glanced at North America. _I'll be back... _she thought before closing her eyes and resting her head on the soft chair.

~O~

"Ling, you can't fulfill your dreams if you don't practice! Now, do it again," Ling Xiaoyu's trainer and trusted friend said to her. Ling Xiaoyu was a very high-spirited young lady. Right now, she was practicing her fighting moves for the upcoming Tournament, which she had just read from a flyer 4 hours ago in the city. "Yes... I will... I'll try," Xiaoyu said, getting tired. "Good, Ling. Now do it again," the girl's trainer ordered. _Very well... _Xiaoyu thought. Xiaoyu did a back kick and did her special crouch. She low kicked the air and then gave it a high kick. She bowed with both her hands together in front of her chest to signify the end of her move. "Very good... Ling, you may go home now if you'd like to," the trainer said. "Yes... I will... I am tired," Xiaoyu said, yawning. "Bye-bye... See you!" Xiaoyu waved good-bye to her trainer and went outside her friend's loft. She crossed the street and stopped at the fourth house where she and her parents lived in. She opened the door and saw both her parents sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hi, Mama..." Xiaoyu greeted her mother. "Hello, Papa," she greeted her father. "Hello, honey... What have you been up to?" her mother asked her. "Nothing much, just practicing fighting moves for the tournament coming up soon in Tokyo," Xiaoyu replied. "Tokyo? That's a bit far, isn't it, dear?" Her father said, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Well, Papa, it's a big event and it might help me stand out to others, if you know what I mean," Xiaoyu told her father calmly. "Oh, well," her father said, smiling. "Anything that makes our young Xiaoyu happy," her mother assured Xiaoyu. "Thank you, Mama, Papa." Xiaoyu said, heading for her room which was not a meter away from the living room. She unlocked the door using her key, which hung on a hook just before her bedroom door. When she was inside, she put her backpack on her table and changed into her pajamas. She kicked off her shoes and put them on her shoe rack and sat on her bed. She untied her pigtails and rested her head on a soft pillow. She then covered herself up with a warm blanket, leaving her head seen on the pillow. She put the light out and began to rest for a whole day of solid training the day after.

~O~

_What are they doing? _Jin thought as he passed and walked on the streets of a busy Tokyo. This was were his Grandfather lived. Why was Jin here? He couldn't find a reason. He wasn't here to visit his Grandfather, whom he has not met before... Nor was he to find his father either. Jin despised his paternal side... He refused being a Mishima... He didn't want to be a part of the Mishima bloodline... After all what his father and Grandfather did to him. They had taught him nothing but to run away, to desert from places. Jun was the only person in the world who taught Jin everything. _Why are they staring at me? _Jin asked himself while staring at people who were staring back at him as well. Jin panted, looking at those unfamiliar faces staring blankly at him. Just then, the force interrupted his thoughts, and he looked at his feet, seeing a flyer announcing an upcoming tournament. _Familiar, _Jin thought while reading the flyer. _King of Iron Fist? Now where have I heard that before? _He stuffed the piece of paper deep into his pocket and stared at the crowd, who found him suspicious. He turned back... He was going back, straight to his house. He's had enough. _What does it mean? _He thought, while looking at his feet, ignoring the crowd. He didn't belong here anymore.

Author's note: Well? What did you think of it? I hope you enjoyed reading it. A bit scary, isn't it? Well, anyways, send a review and I'll continue... If I get at least 5-10 reviews, I'll submit Chapter 2. Well, what are you waiting for? Click on the "Click to Send a Review" link now!!! 


	2. Surprises and Discoveries

****

How Friends Become Enemies

By: Michelle

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry about the "Jin/Julia or Jin/Ling" thing. I know what to do. ^_^ I am not unfair to my readers, if you know what I mean. Well, here's the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken... But who knows? Maybe I will... *sneers*

****

Chapter 2: Discovery

"Bye, dear," Xiaoyu's mother said through tears. "Take care of yourself, Xiaoyu," her father told her, "I don't want anything to happen that will harm you." "Yes, Papa. Don't worry." Xiaoyu said, determined. "Take care, my angel," her mother said to her. "Ma, I will miss you. Please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," Xiaoyu said, tears filling her eyes. She kissed her parents on their cheeks and went inside the departure room. She waved good-bye to her parents again, and turned her back. 

~~~

As Xiaoyu went inside the plane, she was getting tensed. _Mama, _she thought, _Papa. _As Ling finally found her seat, she closed her eyes, and hot tears ran down her cheeks. She had never been apart from her parents. It had never happened. But this was what she wanted. It was time to get those training days paying off. _Mama, Papa... _she whispered.

~~~

Jin studied the flyer in his hand. "The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Hosted by: Heihachi Mishima." Jin read aloud. Hearing the name made his stomach twist. _Mishima, _Jin thought, _If I enter this tournament, I'd meet him for sure. _Jin shook his head. He crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it over his shoulder. He leaned against the wall and faced the ceiling. Suddenly, he felt the unwelcome force again. He stood straight. _Join the tournament, _the same voice told him, urging him. Why was he letting this force do things he doesn't want to do? Why was it doing this? Does it have anything to do with the tournament? Jin tried ignoring the voice. But then it urged him again, _Join the tournament!! _This was making him anxious. Why was he being spooked? He stood up silently, his feet dragging him to the door. _I have to join this tournament. _Jin told himself.

~~~

Xiaoyu woke up in the airplane after 9 hours. She opened her eyes wide to look out her plane window. _Where am I now? _She asked herself. "This is the Captain. We are now in Japan. Please prepare for landing." The captain announced. _Hmm. Well THAT pretty much answers it. _Ling thought. She sat up straight and fastened her seatbelt. _In few minutes time, I'm gonna be in Tokyo, _she told herself happily. She grinned as the plane slowly went down.

~~~

Julia was now stepping into one of Tokyo's taxicabs. _I'm finally here! _Julia thought, _Don't worry, Mother, I am here... I'll win for you. _Julia turned. It was her first time surrounded by a busy nation, excluding North America. America was a very busy place. Julia wasn't used to places like these. She prefers a peaceful place without continuous honking of cars and indistinct voices. Tears filled her eyes. What was making her cry now? It was Japan. Her mother was here. She shook her head as she sat down on the car seat. "Where'll it be, ma'am?" the Japanese driver asked Julia. "Mishima High, please," Julia replied. She closed her eyes, which squeezed tears of sadness and loneliness, running down her cheek. _I love you, Mother. Don't lose hope. I'm here for you, _Julia thought sadly, through sniffling and crying.

~~~

__

Jin was back in Tokyo again... The place he hated to be in. _Mishima High, _he said to himself. _Darn, where's Mishima High, anyway? Did Mom take me there? _It was a sunny morning, and no curious people were staring at Jin suspiciously. They were minding their own businesses now, and that's what Jin enjoyed. He looked at his feet while walking, not knowing where his feet are dragging him. He glanced in front of him and he saw Mishima High in front of him. _Mishima... Heihachi... I am here. _he said to himself.

~~~

Xiaoyu twist and turned. Where was the principal's office? She had just gotten off a cab and was now in Mishima High. She walked to the hallway at her left and she then saw a Native American teenager, holding the same flyer Xiaoyu was holding in her hands. "Where is that stupid office?" the troubled teen mumbled. Xiaoyu ran over to the girl and said, "Maybe I can be of help. I'm having the same problem as you."

~~~

"Um, hi," Julia greeted the girl, who had straight black hair, which she tied in two ponytails. The girl, Julia presumed, was Chinese. Thinking she was a student of the school, Julia asked, "What do you mean exactly when you were saying we had the same problem?" "Well, you _are _joining the Tekken tournament, aren't you?" the girl replied. Julia widened her eyes in surprise. "Yes, I am." Julia answered. "Ling Xiaoyu," the girl introduced herself, extending her right hand. "Julia Chang," Julia said, accepting the handshake. "So, I've noticed something," Xiaoyu started, "You're from, what, Texas or something?" Xiaoyu asked looking at her clothes. "No. I'm from Arizona. It's a state in the U.S. You are Chinese." Julia answered. "Yes, I am. Quite proud of it!" Xiaoyu said, grinning. "You're looking for the principal's office too?" Julia asked. "What does it look like?" Xiaoyu said playfully. "I think we should go this way, Julia," Xiaoyu said, pointing to a hallway in front of them. "Whatever you say, Ling," Julia said. "Oh, and um, just call me Xiaoyu. Ling is my family name." Xiaoyu added, causing her ponytails to bounce. "Sure, _Xiaoyu._" Julia said, feeling comfortable now that she's had a friend by her side.

"Hmm...This is confusing." Xiaoyu said. "I know. Why don't we ask a few pupils?" Julia suggested. "Good idea." Xiaoyu agreed, turning to a teenager who had spiky, jet-black hair and loose clothes. "Hey, know where the principal's office is?" she asked. The boy remained silent, not muttering a single word.

~~~

__

Should I answer? Jin asked himself. _I shouldn't. She's probably asked the wrong person, thinking it was one of her friends. _"Hello??? Can you hear me? DO-YOU-KNOW-WHERE-THE-PRINCIPAL'S-OFFICE-IS?" the Chinese girl asked him again. "No." Jin answered. The girl blushed. The Native American teen she was with turned redder than she did. "I'm sorry, see, we're joining this tournament and we have no clue... you know," she told Jin. "I am joining the tournament." Jin told her. The Native American beamed. "Great! Would you like to come with us?" she asked. "Jin Kazama," Jin introduced himself. "Julia Chang. This is Ling Xiaoyu," the Native American said, pointing to her friend. "Pleasant to meet you, Mr. Kazama," Xiaoyu greeted. "So, what do you say? Wanna come with us?" Julia asked him again. "Sure, whatever." Jin answered. He never enjoyed chitchat. "Great!" Xiaoyu said, jumping up and down. When Xiaoyu stopped jumping, she smiled and took Jin by the hand, which Jin despised to happen. He shoved Xiaoyu's hand away from his. He wasn't here for girls. He was here for the revenge, for his mother. He needed to see Heihachi Mishima right away. The girls stared at each other and shrugged. They then walked to the hallway where students of the school went outside of their classrooms. Jin rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

==========

Author's Note: Romance is in the next chapter, I THINK. Please send a review. About 10, all right? I have to right this article for the school paper now. Bye.

==========


	3. Meeting Heihachi Mishima

****

How Friends Become Enemies

By: Michelle

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter 24/7. Well, here it is. It's when Jin realizes that he's in love… Oh God! I have to stop ruining the suspense!!! Oh well. That's not happening just yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. And only God knows if I will…which will most probably NOT happen. Damn.

****

Chapter 3: Meeting Heihachi Mishima

Julia heaved a great sigh as she asked another Mishima High student where the Principal's office was. Obviously, the teen rolled his eyes and walked away. _I wonder why they won't tell us, _she wondered, hoping the answer would pop into her head like lightning, which didn't happen. She then felt a pat on her shoulder. A pat that she wasn't used to…yet. She turned and saw her newest friend Xiaoyu looking at her questionably. 

"And what, may I ask are you doing?" Xiaoyu kidded playfully, twisting her right pigtail. Xiaoyu had already knew the answer to the question she had asked. There was no doubt about it… The Mishima High students were ignoring them too much, that the two of them held a great tiring feeling, overwhelming their teenage bodies, ready to burst out any minute. "You know…" Julia replied. Xiaoyu folded her arms and remembered a great fact that was ruining their day…Jin. He didn't do anything. He just stared, walked, and never dared to speak, causing the work to be done slowly… _very _slowly. Xiaoyu turned and glared at Jin. "What?" Jin asked Xiaoyu. "Oh, so I guess you're thinking up of an alibi to stop my anger from overflowing, huh? Well, you got yourself wrong!" Xiaoyu scoffed imitating incorrect buzzer beeps. Jin rolled his eyes and turned away. But Xiaoyu grabbed his shirt before he could even reach the nearest bench to rest. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!! YOU AREN'T HELPING! MAKE YOURSELF _USEFUL _FOR ONCE!!!" Xiaoyu outraged. "Look, look, look, break the stupid thing up! J-just… SHUT UP!!" Julia started, "Jin, you can _at least _help by asking at least _one _stupid student the desired question!!!! SO DO IT!" "Fine," Jin scoffed. Jin walked to the nearest classroom down the hall in front of him and waited for the room's door to creak open. "You don't just do that, you know," Julia called logically. Jin began to feel irritated and annoyed by the two girls' petty words. With grief and exaggeration, he turned and said, "Just watch me!" Julia jumped aback, surprised at the thought that Jin was finally ready to help Xiaoyu and her. He turned to knock on the door, and Julia turned to Xiaoyu, who was holding back her laughter. "What's so funny?" Julia whispered to her friend. "Him!" Xiaoyu giggled, "He's _finally _helping us, can you believe it!" Julia shook her head and folded her arms on her chest, waiting for Jin's action to give effect. 

Jin was slightly turned red when the door gave a sudden creak. A sweat drop landed on the floor when a strict-looking teacher went looking face to face with Jin. "Yes?" the teacher asked, raising her eyebrows cautiously. Jin stood still, opening his mouth. But, like he always did since he was kindergarten, not even a breath went out of his lips. Julia noticed the stressed Jin in front of her. Suddenly, she poked Xiaoyu on the rib, telling her to save Jin from total humiliation using her eyes, and to help them as well. Xiaoyu ran towards the room. "Hi! I'm Ling Xiaoyu and we're unregistered contestants of the upcoming tournament, Tekken 3. We'd like to know where the Principal's office is." Xiaoyu told the teacher, smiling sweetly. The teacher smiled and said, "Why, it's over there, in the end of the hall." "Thank you so much!" Xiaoyu smiled. The teacher nodded and closed the door. Julia sighed with grief and ran happily to Xiaoyu with open arms… ready to hug her ever so tightly. "That was great! You were fantastic!" Julia shouted. "Thanks," Xiaoyu smiled. _Hmm. Like always, I don't get any of the credit. _Jin thought. "Don't waste time." Jin reminded the two, walking ahead of them towards the room at the end of the hall. Julia and Xiaoyu walked hand in hand towards the room, trying to catch up with Jin. When the door to the room was in front of them, Julia knocked on the door confidently, ready to face the famous Heihachi Mishima. A raspy voice answered saying, "The door's open. Come in." Julia looked at Xiaoyu and Jin, unsure of what to do. Jin then rolled his eyes and turned the doorknob. When three of them went inside, Heihachi distributed to each of them a paper in which they were supposed to answer personal questions. Xiaoyu twitched at the words: _Why do you want to join the Tekken 3 tournament? _Of course she knew her reason. But she felt weird answering it. You can't just say _I want to join the tournament because I want to prove everyone that I'm not a childish, innocent schoolgirl. _Xiaoyu was bullied since she had first stepped into her first and only school in China. She was defenseless, and no one was there to help her. She didn't have any friends. When Julia had encountered _that _question, she did not know whether she should tell the truth or not. She didn't want to confess anything to the man who had not released her mother for such a long and uneasy time. When she made her final decision to give him another reason, she bravely wrote _I'd like to enter this tournament because I want to develop my skills as a fighter. _Then, she was satisfied. As she handed the sheet to Heihachi and told Xiaoyu and Jin that she'd be outside, hot tears ran down her cheeks as she turned the doorknob to find a vacant bench across the room. Meanwhile, Jin read the question twice in his mind. He knew his reason now. He wrote confidently, without any shame and guilt, the words _Because of my mother's death and my paternal bloodline. _Jin didn't care what Heihachi would think. He told the truth because he wanted Heihachi to know. He then stood up, and handed the sheet to Heihachi, who looked at him suspiciously as he read the words: _Jin Kazama._

Author's Note: Okay, how was THAT? I know I didn't include any romance in here yet, but it's just not right for me to write romance things in here suddenly without any particular reason, right? Oh well. Review if you want me to write some moore. *That's not an error. I was thinkin' of Mandy Moore being the Penshoppe model thingy at present.


End file.
